RE Plagas: Race against time
by CreativeYori
Summary: He was running, holding the walls for some support, his side hurt like hell. He managed to get into a room and used the card in his hand to shut it close. He had made it to an experiment room. He looked around and saw a first aid kit. He opened up his white shirt which was already turning red. He started to treat his wound and while doing so he saw a computer. Soon he plugged in th


Hope you like it! I'm trying my hard to finish Resident Evil Revival and hopefully I can have new time and computer for it lol. ahhh!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was running, holding the walls for some support, his side hurt like hell. He managed to get into a room and used the card in his hand to shut it close. He had made it to an experiment room. He looked around and saw a first aid kit. He opened up his white shirt which was already turning red. He started to treat his wound and while doing so he saw a computer. Soon he plugged in the memory stick he had acquired and started typing. Soon enough Hunnigan's face appeared on the large screen. He didn't know who else to call, he hasn't seen her in months after the China incident when they exonerated Helena from being guilty in killing the president.

"Leon!" the woman said as she saw the state of her agent. "Where have you been? What happened?!" she said as she started typing and recording the message. Agent Leon Kennedy looked at the camera; she had seen a difference in her agent… her friend. She could see his hair was longer than usual something she knows is not like him, he was wearing a suit and she could see the wound through the opened shirt.

"Ingrid, listen to me" Leon said as he started to look around through some shelves. He knew there must be something he could use as a weapon. "I manage to infiltrate the location and got the information we need."

"What are you talking about?" Hunnigan said

"I got recruited for a mission after what happened in China. They didn't tell you anything for your protection." Leon closed his eyes and looked at Hunnigan. "They got their hands on the Plagas. They managed to mutate the virus."

"You mean" Ingrid said as she looked at Leon, she was disappointed she wasn't in on this mission. "What do you want me to do" she said to her agent in a determined look. She was going to do her job, there was a reason he contacted her. And she was going to get him out of that place.

"They are staring to control them more efficiently and the incubation is instantaneous, there's no…" Leon started explaining.

"Leon look out" Hunnigan said as she saw one of them descending from the air vent. It looked like the description on Leon's incident with the president's daughter. Their first assignment together…

"Shit" Leon turned as he then took a deep breath. They never made the first move, and they would always wait until you did to attack. Or when they got the command to attack, and he was not waiting for that. And to make matters even worse they were tougher than they were before. "I'm already transferring the information that I found. Give that to anyone that can destroy this place" he said as he grabbed an IV pole that was next to him and charged at the creature.

"What about you?" Hunnigan asked him.

He swung it towards the head managing a hit and it was like the flick of a switch it reacted. Its black eyes looked at Leon as it charged fast towards the agent. Leon managed to move out of the way but the creature cracked the wall. "Forget about me, destroying this place is more important" Leon said as he took deep breaths as he glared at it, when it darted towards him he prepared himself and kicked it on the head.

Hunnigan looked at the fight and looked at her keyboard for a second. She frowned and searched for one person that can help Leon. She wasn't going to let him die and she was going to contact a good friend of Leon's and she knew all about what they had been through from Raccoon to the China incident. She contacted the BSAA and got into a direct line with Chris Redfield.

"Redfield" the BSAA soldier said as he answered the phone. They had just departed a location they were exterminating some BOWs. And he was in the helicopter looking at the soldiers.

"Chris Redfield this is Ingrid Hunnigan I work for the FOS and I know you're friends with Leon Kennedy" she said

"Leon? Has something happened to him?" He asked. He knew it was important when he has a call while finishing a mission. More importantly if it's something that has to do with Leon.

Hunnigan was about to explain when she connected the calls. "Leon, I contacted Captain Redfield from the BSAA."

Leon heard Hunnigan as he bashed the creature's head with the counter top. "I don't have much time" he said

"Leon… What is going on?" Chris asked

"I went undercover to investigate a possible outbreak and I found a modified version of Las Plagas." Leon said as he went to the computer and looked at the screen. "They already know I'm doing a transmission but they don't know I have the info." he said as he hissed at his movement. Then a loud bang could be heard. He looked back as he heard Chris and Hunnigan call to him. "Everything is in there." He added while looking at the camera at the specialist. "I'm glad to have met you two" he said.

Chris who wasn't able to see the transmission "Don't you say that buddy" he managed to get re directed. "I need a location Hunnigan" he said

"On it…!" Hunnigan said as they could hear the loud typing.

"Chris, just use the infor…." Leon closed his eyes, he really didn't feel good.

"I won't abandon you. I will not let you die." Chris interrupted. "I will be there soon, I will have your friend give me your coordinates and I will get you out. I won't let anyone else die" he said serious.

"I already sent them to you Captain Redfield" Hunnigan said.

Leon grabbed his side "I can't make any promises" he said as he then took a deep breath. He survived so much hell that he shouldn't be giving up like he was. Leon straightened himself as he nodded at the camera.

"Alright, I'll have to take that for now. I'll see you soon" Chris said. "Leon, be…

The door opened behind Leon, Hunnigan managed to shut down her camera and voice but managed to keep recording as the man that was in front of the Plaga victims. Leon turned towards the man he had got the information from and the one behind everything.

"I think I gave you enough time to talk to your little friend" the man said. He was wearing a black suit as he walked towards the agent. "I hope you managed to get some help" he said as he looked around and his eyes went to the dead corpse on the floor. "I'm surprised by your abilities. But I hope you brought in the best, I want to test the resistance of my experiments on them" he added. He looked at the man in front of him.. "You tricked me…" he said as he saw the drive on the computer. "You better tell me who did you send that information to."

Chris still listened to what was happening, he stood up grabbing the satellite phone tight.

"What is your real name?" the man asked. "Or is your name really Jason"

Leon glared as he looked at the man that looked a lot like his father. He's been undercover as an employee of Richard Saddler, son of the cult leader Osmund Saddler that released the Plaga virus on a village in Spain. Who kidnapped the president's daughter and infected her and him. Having to report to his superiors about the movements was something he didn't want to do. But he needed to gain access to the floors that contained all the information needed to get him behind bars. But when Leon accessed it, there were successful experiments already on those floors. And that's where he was at the moment... his cover blown and with a large group of Plaga victims waiting for him to make a move.

"Pity, I wanted to know more about the real you" the man adjusted the sleeve of his suit. "I don't want to but…Let's see how you deal with my virus" He added as two subjects went to Leon. They grabbed him by the arms and placing them on his back and holding him by the shoulders with their free hands. Richard stopped in front of him and injected the virus.

Chris was listening to the conversation, and he couldn't do anything for his friend. Leon couldn't be turned; he shouldn't die like that…he shouldn't die at all.

Richard smiled sadly as he saw the man's eyes in front of him as he was being affected by his new virus. He felt the need to know the man that infiltrated and tricked him. But this new virus didn't need time to incubate. It affected the person immediately. The two subjects let go of the agent and went back to the group behind the man.

He had experienced this before, but this felt worse. He had fallen on his knees, hands on the ground, as he took deep breaths trying to get the pain to go away. Slowly but surely it did, the pain started to die down. Leon had placed his forehead on the floor as the feeling disappeared. He raised his head and looked down at his right hand and make sure he wasn't infected. He didn't see anything different, he didn't feel different. He looked up at the man looking at him in surprise.

How is it possible that he wasn't affected? He thought to himself as he frowned at him. Then he started to go around the notes he had read 7 years ago. He had managed to find the notes his father had sent to him before the place he was at exploded. Then he remembered, "You're Leon Kennedy" he said as he had read about the only other person aside from the ex-president's daughter to find a cure for the Plaga. He smiled at the agent "How wonderful to meet you"

Leon glared at him, he didn't know that Richard had access to his father's incident.

"You've met my father in Spain. You killed him" Richard said as he walked closer to Leon. "I thank you for that" he added "I'm even more curious on what really happened there. How you got cured, how you killed my father"

Leon took a step back, his side hurt, and he didn't have the strength to fight the group behind Richard.

"And to think you're immune to it. Even though is the old virus" Saddler said with a smile. He stopped right in front of Leon, a little too close for the agent. "I want to know how it affects my strain" he added. He grabbed Leon's chin "And thanks to you coming here to me. I can..." he smirked.

Chris did know that Leon was infected by the virus on his report. But he was surprised and relieved that Leon wasn't affected by the new strain. He looked around him, hoping no one would see his nervousness on what was happening. No one questioned him when he managed to redirect the teams without HQ orders. He is lucky he decided to stay at the BSAA, after China's incident. Chris was recognized for his and Piers work on rescuing Jake Muller the carrier for the vaccine. And after losing Piers he was sure as hell not going to let his friend die. Leon has been through a lot of things, and Chris believed him and trusted him with his life, he saw him in China and he was surprised he was in the middle of everything. It was a scary moment when he realized where Leon was when the missile hit the land…

Richard Saddler was a tall man, taller than Leon. The agent wanted to stay alive long enough for Chris to arrive. He knew the BSAA veteran would make true of his promise. So he was going to do anything to survive. "Not by choice." he said with a glare.

Richard smirked as he placed his hand on Leon's chest, since he had opened his shirt to treat the wound. "Well then, how about going to the next room... I want to know everything about you now. Let us begin" he said pushing Leon to the table where he used the computer "But we should take care of that wound first" he said as he grabbed Leon by the arm out of the room. The next room was the same as the other one. But in this one there was a clear chamber; "If you please lay down there" Saddler looked at Leon. Almost waiting for him to fight…

Leon looked at the man as he lay down; a glass cover closed the chamber. He looked around arms on the side, he was calmed in the means he wasn't going to show this guy he was nervous. "Why are you bringing las Plagas again?" Leon asked.

"My father had a great idea, but very small plan. I decided to move to the US and create a stronger strain, one that is better and stronger." Richard said as he placed his hand on the glass. "And you will show me what was in my father's strain that makes you immune to mine" he added. "This might hurt a bit" he said.

TBC


End file.
